The invention concerns a method for mounting a wheel on an axle housing in the form of an axle tube for vehicles, in particular commercial vehicles, whereby the wheel is fixed, for example, with wheel bolts to a wheel hub, pivoting on the axle stub of the axle tube, and the axle stub is clamped on to an end section (3) of the axle tube (1) as a component.
For passenger vehicles, a method is known whereby the axle stub is connected to the other part of the axle housing by means of flange connections. The purpose is to shift the interface between wheel, wheel hub and axle housing (i.e., at the wheel bearing) to a location between the axle stub and the axle housing so that if the brake disc needs replacement, the mounting of the wheel (i.e., the wheel bearing) is not affected, because it never needs to be taken out any more. However, such flange connections are not suitable for the absorption of the considerable forces encountered in commercial vehicles.
It has therefore already been proposed to equip the separate axle stub with a conical connecting section which is clamped by means of an axial screw into an inner cone of the end section opening towards the axle end. However, this method of wheel mounting requires considerable manufacturing and assembly effort, and can lead to an undesired expansion of the end section of the axle tube.